Ranma GT- Chapter 1,Alien Introductions
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Standard Ranma intro..well to a point.


  
No matter how jaded a person or place could be to weirdness, somethings still could be bizzare.   
  
Most people in Nerima felt that way when a panda was being chased by a seven foot tall, green man dressed in an a rather bizzare manner..and flying like Superman. The fact he was also throwing bolts of some kind of energy from his hands was also strange.   
  
They headed towards the Tendo Dojo...were a large part of Nerima's strangeness lived.   
***  
Soun Tendo was shocked when a panda was sent flying through his front door. The massive menacing figure, obsured in shadow and dust, save for his glowing eyes scared Soun more than his former sensei,Happosai.   
  
It didn't help that when that figure walked through the panda sized hole that he was green skinned.   
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome..sorry about that" the massive alien or demon said.  
***  
Akane saw some massive demonic being. Akane attacked..and ended up thrown into the dojo.  
  
"Do you always attack guests,little girl?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Guests? Get out of this house you freak!" Akane yelled.   
  
"Make me" Ranma said.   
  
Akane tried to hit Ranma ..and he dodged everyone punch, kick, and mallet attack. Then Ranma decked Akane with an uppercut. Akane was sent into orbit.   
***   
Genma, now human finished explaining to his friend what happened.  
  
"So because of some pool you turn to a panda when hit with cold water..and hot water changes you back"Soun said....  
  
Ranma walked out the hole he made with the front door.   
  
"I'll leaving" Ranma said over his shoulder..and took off.  
  
"But you can't leave..you have to marry a Tendo" Genma yelled.  
  
"No" Ranma said.  
  
"It's a matter of honor!" Genma and Soun yelled.  
  
Ranma knew he should do it for honor..then he almost heard a voice in his head say"What right does he have to talk about honor?"   
  
"What right do you have to talk about honor, Pop? After all the things you have done to me...WHAT DOES HONOR MEAN TO YOU?" Ranma yelled..and blasted his father with a kibolt, and flew away.  
  
*** Ranma wondered what he should do now. Genma had been the driving the force in his life for as long as he could remember...yet he knew there was more to life...  
  
Ever since he fell into that pool in China, he had gotten ..urges..and felt different in his cursed form, and a lot more rebelous...and more powerful in both forms. When he blew up a mountain in the village in China was proof of that. Ranma wondered what the meaning of airen was..  
  
"I kind of like my cursed form..but how can I find mom?"Ranma thought..when he suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Of course I'll look her up in the phone book!" Ranma thought..and heated some water from his flask so he would sound human on the phone..  
***  
Nodoka Saotome was utterly shocked at the phone call she got.   
  
Her son was coming home... Was he a man among men? What was his disagreement with Genma?  
  
***  
Ranma got caught in a sudden rain storm when he was walking towards home.  
  
"What is about me that attracts water?" Ranma wondered.   
  
Then the Sailor Senshi showed up.   
  
"Oh Kami...you have got be kidding" Ranma said.  
  
"In the name of the Moon" the lead girl said.  
  
"Mars" another called out.  
  
"Mercury!" one with a computer yelled.  
  
"Venus!" Another called out.  
  
"Jupiter!" Another called it.  
  
"ChibiMoon!" A pink haired one called out.  
  
"We will punish you!" They all yelled in unison.  
  
"Look I don't want to kill you..infact I have.." Ranma said before getting hit on the back of the head by a cane.   
  
"Hit him now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled...and got thrown at the Sailor Senshi.   
  
Then the Outers showed up.  
  
"I am" Sailor Uranus said before Ranma extended his hands and decked her and Sailor Neptune.   
  
The so called Inners got back..hoping to get out of range of Ranma's arms.  
  
"Why don't you stop annoying me and go sell girl scout cookies" Ranma said.   
  
"Because we.." Usagi said before getting sent flying by an eye beam blast.   
  
Ranma took off and yelled "Makosen!" and fired kibolt after kibolt at the Sailor Senshi...and flew off.   
***  
  
Ranma got some more water, and heated it with his ki...and then poured it on his head.   
  
Ranma hoped that the Sailor Senshi took the hint to leave him along.   
  
Ranma would later would found that wasn't the case.  
***   
The Sailor Senshi, even with their somewhat enhanced healing abilities were black and blue all over. They stumbled to their meeting place to lick their wounds.   
  
"What do you mean that you have no imformation about that monster!" Sailor Uranus yelled.  
  
"I don't know everything...but that thing shouldn't have shown up" Sailor Pluto said calmly.  
  
"Well it did.."Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It is most likely to show up in disguise at Juuban High..or some of its minions" Sailor Mercury said.   
***  
  
Ranma was plesantly suprised that his meeting with his mother went off without a hitch, even when he showed her his cursed form.   
  
Ranma knew it would be rare that things went well for him.  
***  
The next day Ranma was in school.   
  
In his first class he saw four of the girls that bothered him.   
  
"Oh this is just peachy..." Ranma muttered.  
  
The four speaching giving fuku wearing superheros were in love.   
  
Ami was willing to bet money that he was linked to the green monster somehow though...  
***  
At lunch Ranma wondered if he should fly away from the school.  
  
Ranma then looked at the members of that group that annoyed him.   
  
"They're nuts..." Ranma muttered..and a red haired girl attacked him.  
***  
Ryouga Hibiki was in a really, really bad mood.   
  
He turned to a girl when splashed with cold water. It wasn't as bad as turning into an animal, true, but Ryouga had found out a lot of martial arts masters were perverts. He learned a lot from them...but they really,really got on his/her nerves.   
  
Needless to say he blamed Ranma.   
  
"Ranma Saotome..I'm going to kill you!" Ryouga yelled.   
  
"Do I know you?" Ranma asked.   
  
Ryouga took out a flask...and used his ki to heat the water and poured it.   
  
Ryouga turned male.   
  
"This help any?" Ryouga asked.  
  
"Ryouga Hibiki?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Correct..and because of you I'VE SEEN HELL! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MARTIAL MASTERS ARE PERVERTS?!" Ryouga yelled.   
  
"Hmmmm ..No I don't" Ranma said.  
  
"A LOT!" Ryouga yelled.   
  
"Why did you follow me?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You weren't there for our fight!" Ryouga yelled.  
  
Ranma shuttered at that memory..mostly because his father didn't care about the honor of the duel...infact if Ryouga didn't show up in a week, Ranma planned to live out of the Hibiki home until he did show up.  
  
"Bring it up with my worthless father...he dragged me away from the site" Ranma said.  
  
"What? You mean that fat guy was your father?" Ryouga said.  
  
"Oh yes..." Ranma said.  
  
"You do know he married you off to about several dozen places...that was how I tracked you down" Ryouga said.  
  
"WHAT!? " Ranma said.   
  
"Anyway, I want to finish our duel" Ryouga said.  
  
"Sure..I hope you can keep up" Ranma said...and Ryoga took off into the air.  
  
"You better just keep up with me" Ryouga said smirking.   
  
Ranma took off.  
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi watched Ryouga and Ranma fight in midair.   
  
It wasn't a fight as much as midair poetry...with kibolts.   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Ryouga yelled.   
  
Ranma deflected the kibolt with his arms.   
  
"Nice..try this..Makosen!" Ranma yelled..and fired kibolt after kibolt.   
  
The Sailor Senshi remembered that move.   
  
*** Sailor Pluto looked at the time line get more trashed by the chaos of Ryouga and Ranma...and got everyone not already at Juuban High.   
***  
  
Ryouga and Ranma knocked the Sailor Senshi.   
  
In fact Ryouga got a nosebleed when he saw the four transform.   
Ranma threw a kibolt at them midtransformation...and knocked Sailor Moon into a wall.   
  
Ryouga and Ranma landed..and everyone else showed up.   
***  
"Is this a joke?" Ryouga asked.   
  
"Joke?" Sailor Moon said, still smoking from the kibolt.  
  
"You look like a fantasy of some guys I've trained under..well most of you anyway" Ryouga said.   
  
"You never heard of the Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Pretty much...no wait I have heard of you...you are a joke" Ryouga said.  
  
"Death Scream!" Sailor Pluto whispered.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Ryouga yelled..and canceled out the Death Scream.   
  
"So Ryouga you feel better?"Ranma asked.  
  
"Considering what you said about your father...and the fact he used you as a way to feed his massive gut...I say GENMA SAOTOME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryouga yelled.  
  
"Good..I you were one of the best friends I ever had"Ranma said, knocking around the Sailor Senshi with ease.  
  
"You considered me a friend?" Ryouga asked..and ducked Sailor Uranus's sword.   
  
"Still do" Ranma said, kicking Sailor Neptune upside the head.   
  
"Oh yeah I found another person that was ticked off at you.." Ryouga said.  
  
"Ranma YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" some yelled flying in.  
  
"Ucchan?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You don't deserve to call me that!" Ukyo yelled.   
  
"You're a gir...oh man it all makes sense now..Genma used me to get free food.. that son of a b"Ranma said before getting kicked in "bread basket" by Sailor Mars.   
  
  
"Huh?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Ranma's worthless father has sold Ranma's hand in marriage to get him a lot of free food" Ryouga explained.   
  
"What?! The fat man's a dead man" Ukyo said.   
  
Ranma threw Sailor Mars at Tuxedo Kamen..and it was a direct hit.   
  
Ranma then threw kibolt after kibolt at the Sailor Senshi.   
  
"Lets get out of here" Ranma said in a slightly higher voice.  
  
The trio flew away.  
***  
The trio landed on a roof top.   
  
"I can understand that you two are angry about what happened in the past..but imagine being stuck with my worthless father for years..." Ranma said.  
  
The two shuttered at the thought.   
  
"I've fixated all my anger on your father" Ryouga said..since Genma enraged him more than Ranma.   
  
"I planned to beat Genma into a bloody mess anyway" Ukyo said.  
  
Then Sailor Pluto teleported in..and was punt kicked by Ranma.   
  
"Something tells me she is going to be extremely annoying" Ranma commented.  
***  
Around the world, seven more stones turned to numbered balls..though they were red in color rather than orange with white stars on them.   
  
This sent Pluto into a frenzy.  
***  
"How..how could he create another enternal dragon...without any mold or knowing he did it?" Sailor Pluto said...  
***  
The rest of day was spent with Ranma, Ukyo and Ryouga bonding and/or beating up Genma and/or Akane, and trying to do moves of the others.   
  
Ranma picked up most of the stuff Ukyo and Ryouga knew that day.  
  
They also beat up the Sailor Senshi...repeatedly.  
***  
Sailor Pluto was enraged and shocked...those three were beating the Sailor Senshi into the ground...time to unlock some powers that she wished she didn't have to...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
